As an example of such work vehicle as above, there is known a work vehicle having a storage space that is provided under seats and opened upwards (see e.g. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-87739). In this work vehicle, the seats are supported to be pivotable about an axis extending along the width direction of the vehicle body and access to the storage space is made possible by upwardly pivoting these seats.